A Mushroom Kingdom Carol
A Mushroom Kingdom Carol is the fourth Brawl in the Family story arc. It spans from Comics 201 to 208. Plot The arc starts at Christmas-time, at the Mario and Co. Coin Bank. It is revealed that an older Mario and Luigi work here, though Mario has gotten rather grumpy with old age. He refuses to give Luigi time off for Christmas or to donate to a Yoshi orphanage. Later, at Mario's house, the ghost of Wario visits him in his sleep. Wario, who was Mario's old partner at the bank, warns Mario that if he doesn't become a nice person, he'll become bald, hated, and ugly, or something. He also tells Mario that three more ghosts will visit him that night. The first ghost, the Spirit of Christmas Past, reminds Mario that he used to be a great hero who protected the Mushroom Kingdom. However, one day, Bowser left for good. Mario and Luigi originally planned to return to their plumbing career, but Wario intercepted them and proposed they join him and open up a coin bank, and Mario reluctantly agreed. For a time, things were good as Mario ran his bank and Peach served as Queen Toadstool. However, one day, Bowser returned and kidnapped Peach once more. Though Bowser seemed stronger than ever, Mario and Luigi were old and weak, and were swiftly defeated. This defeat led Mario to become the bitter, mean person he was now. Just as Mario couldn't stand to see the past anymore, the spirit left, to be replaced by the Spirit of Christmas Present instead. He took Mario around the town, showing him the state of poverty Luigi and his wife Daisy were living in. As they looked on, Kamek came around, collecting taxes. As Luigi could not pay, they kidnapped his adopted son Tiny Toad instead. Mario and the spirit looked on as they did the same to others in town, before returning to Mario's house to await the final spirit. The Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come reveals that Mario will go on to star in boring shovelware games. More traumatically, it shows him the death of Queen Peach, and that everything has fallen into an even deeper state of ruin. Spurred on by this, Mario, back in the present, resolves to try and stop Bowser once more, on Christmas. He rallies together the starving Yoshis and uses their power to mow down a path to Bowser's Castle. Once there, he reveals that "Bowser" is actually Bowser Jr. all grown up. Despite the age difference, Mario is able to defeat him with a combination of F.L.U.D.D. and by cutting the bridge he's on with an axe. Mario then goes to face Bowser Sr. After a short tussle, Mario threatens Bowser to repay a loan he never payed off, or suffer the wrath of the Yoshis. Bowser relents and releases Queen Peach. Mario then apologizes to Luigi and promises to make him a full partner in the bank again. Parts * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 Character appearances *Ashley *Birdo *Boo (several) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Bullet Bill *Chain Chomp (as necklace) *Crazee Dayzee *F.L.U.D.D. *Fryguy *Goomba (several) *Goonie *Kamek *Koopalings (mentioned) *Hammer Bro. *Lakitu *Lantern Ghost *Luigi *Luma *Jimmy T. *Magikoopa *Mario *Kirby (as the Spirit of Christmas Present) *Koopa Troopa *Podoboo (several) *Piranha Plant (several) *Princess Daisy *Princess Peach *Rosalina (as the Spirit of Christmas Past) *Shadow Mario (as the Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come) *Shy Guy (several) *Skeleton Goonie *Spike *Thowmp (several) *Tiny Toad *Toad (several) *Wario (living and as ghost) *Waluigi Trivia *The entire arc is based off the novel "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. In the comic, Mario plays the role of Ebenezer Scrooge, Luigi is Bob Cratchit, Wario is Jacob Marley, a Toad (fittingly named Tiny Toad) is Tiny Tim, and the Spirits of Christmas are as they are labeled above. Category:Arcs